


画像 | The Portrait

by W_archive_func



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_archive_func/pseuds/W_archive_func
Summary: 脑洞小破段子，只图一乐。。This is just for fun. :PScroll down for English version (based on machine translation)
Relationships: Avallac'h | Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha/Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	画像 | The Portrait

杰洛特：阿瓦拉克，我们在你实验室还发现了一件有趣的事情。

贤者：嗯哼？

杰洛特：你桌子上的画像。你在偷偷摸摸画的是谁？

贤者：……

贤者(故作镇定)：这不关你的事，杰洛特。你们人类都是这样吗？侵犯了别人的隐私，还得意洋洋地拿出来炫耀。

杰洛特(鬼脸)：哦？我倒是觉得这关我的事。因为你画的是希里。

贤者：你想多了。

杰洛特：承认吧，你画得和希里一模一样。我都不得不佩服你的画技了。

贤者：你想多了。

杰洛特：好吧，好吧。不是希里，只是一个和希里长得一模一样还穿着一模一样衣服的人。对了，连神态也一模一样。这真是太神奇了。

贤者(试图辩解)：……我画的是劳拉·朵兰。

杰洛特：哦！穿希里衣服的劳拉·朵兰！

贤者(振声)：一种款式的衣服并不独属于某一个人。我希望你不要再对我的隐私和艺术做出毫无意义的评价了，杰洛特。

杰洛特(掰手指)：到此为止吧，阿瓦拉克。我真希望你画的是劳拉·朵兰，你这该死的混球。

***

希里：阿瓦拉克，有件事我们最好说清楚。

贤者：洗耳恭听。

希里：你实验室桌子上的画像是谁？

贤者：……(该来的总会来的)

希里：你画的是劳拉，我说得没错吧？我只是想让你解释一下，为什么你画的劳拉身上穿着我的衣服？你把我当成什么了？劳拉在这个时代残破的投影吗？

贤者：你是你，劳拉是劳拉。我不可能将你和她混为一谈。但我要提醒你，在欣赏一幅艺术作品时，你应该放眼于整体，而不是一味关注某些可有可无的细节。有些时候细节可能会误导你，吉薇艾尔。

希里：什么细节？什么误导？我根本不知道你在说些什么！

贤者(一本正经地胡说八道)：你以为你能通过明显的特征来辨别真相，但实际上所谓的特征可以被修饰，而大的整体却不容易被改变。你不能因为表面上少了什么……或是多了什么，就受到蒙蔽而看不清深层的本质……(此处省略一万字)……鉴于你对艺术的理解令我失望，我认为以后我们可以增加这方面的课程。

希里：？？？

希里：你别想转移话题！我不想再听刚才那些废话，你能不能用一句话解释清楚你到底什么意思？！

贤者：我认为没有疤比较适合你。

希里：废话。你又在转移话题，我……

希里(仔细思索)：……

希里：？

贤者：。

希里：……我不确定……你这是在说……

贤者：希里，为了避免不必要的麻烦……

贤者：请不要告诉杰洛特。

Geralt: Avallac’h, we also found something interesting in your lab.

Sage: uh-huh?

Geralt: The portrait on your desk. Who are you drawing on the sly?

Sage: ..

Sage: (pretending to be calm) this is none of your business, Geralt. Is that what you humans do? Invading Other People's privacy and showing off.

Geralt (making grimace): Oh? I kind of feel like it's my business. Because you drew Ciri.

Sage: you think too much.

Geralt: Admit it, you draw exactly like Ciri. I can’t stop respecting your drawing skills.

Sage: you think too much.

Geralt: All right, all right. It's not Ciri, it's just someone who looks exactly like Ciri and wears exactly the same clothes. By the way, the face expression is also exactly the same. This is amazing.

Sage: ... I drew Lara Dorren.

Geralt: Oh! LARA DORREN IN CIRI’S CLOTHES!

Sage (aloud) : a style of clothing does not belong to one person alone. I want you to stop making meaningless comments about my privacy and my art, Geralt.

Geralt: (fingers breaking) that's enough, Avallac’h. I wish you had drawn Lara Dorren, you fucking asshole.

***

Ciri: Avallac’h, let's be clear about one thing.

Sage: I'm all ears.

Ciri: Who's the sketch on the table in your lab?

Sage: ... (what comes will come.)

Ciri: You're drawing Lara, am I right? I just want you to explain to me why you drew Lara wearing my clothes? What do you take me for? Lara's broken projection in this world?

Sage: You are you, Lara is Lara. There's no way I'm gonna Confuse you with her. But let me remind you that when you look at a work of art, you should be looking at the big picture, not just the small details. Sometimes details can be misleading, Zireael.

Ciri: What details? What misdirection? I have no idea what you're talking about!

Sage (serious nonsense) : you think you can tell the truth by obvious features, but in fact the so-called features can be embellished, while the larger whole is not easily changed. You can't be blinded by what's not there... or what's not there, to see what's underneath... given that your understanding of art disappoints me, I think we can add more courses in this area in the future.

Ciri: ? ? ?

Ciri: Don't try to change the subject! ! I don't want to hear any more of that crap. Can you explain what you mean in one sentence? !

Sage: I think no scar would suit you better.

Ciri: nonsense. You're changing the subject again. I. . 

CIRI: ..

Ciri: ?

Sage: .

Ciri: ... I'm not sure... you're talking about..

Sage: Ciri, in order to avoid unnecessary trouble..

Sage: please don't tell Geralt.

**Author's Note:**

> 对妹子要坦诚，对岳父一定要嘴硬到底😶  
> Be Honest with your gf and tough with your father-in-law 😶


End file.
